Pink & Gray
by han333
Summary: [Serie de Oneshots RemusxTonks] subido el quinto: Para Remus no hay nada mejor que levantarse por las mañanas con el suave aroma del café rozando los sentidos. Y por supuesto, tomarlo luego junto a la persona que amas.
1. Llamas y miradas

**Vale, lo reconozco: Soy la hija secreta de JK Rowling y algún día heredaré su fortuna y los derechos de Harry Potter(coffcoffn_ótesetonoirónico_coffcoff) **

**

* * *

**

**: LLAMAS Y MIRADAS:**

El silencio era tan intenso que casi llegué a creer, por unos instantes, que tanto yo como Tonks conteníamos la respiración. Podía escuchar de fondo el _tic, tac_ del reloj colgado en la pared y que seguramente marcaría las dos o las tres de la madrugada; el rumor de la lluvia azotando los cristales y el crujido de la madera consumiéndose por el fuego, que ardía sin descanso en la chimenea central. La danza ancestral de aquellas llamas de color escarlata me sumían en un agradable relax y el calor que viajaba a través de mi cuerpo me envolvía en una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Pero me resistía a cerrar los ojos, todavía no.

Tonks, sentada a mi lado con el cuerpo hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, miraba también hacia la chimenea con una expresión algo complicada de descifrar. Me dije que posiblemente se encontraba reflexionando para sus adentros, debatiéndose con sus dudas y problemas, y que por lo tanto no tenía ningún derecho a interrumpirla. Además, me gustaba esa serenidad, esos momentos en los que nadie dice nada y cada uno utiliza el silencio a su antojo.

De repente, me percaté de que se apoyaba en el respaldo y se cubría los brazos con la capa.

-¿Tienes frió?- pregunté. Mi voz salió sola, como si tuviera voluntad propia. Me maldije por haber roto aquel ambiente tan placentero.

-Un poco…- susurró, y me pareció ver que sus hombros temblaban levemente.

-Creo que hay un par de mantas en el armario- añadí- si quieres…-

-Estoy bien- dijo al instante, y la sonrisa con la que me obsequió me hizo enmudecer.

No pude , pues, hacer otra cosa que asentir e intentar acomodarme otra vez en mi pequeño asiento de madera vieja y carcomida. Tendrían que pasar ahora varios minutos para que pudiera alcanzar de nuevo aquel estado de profundo bien estar. Miré a mi alrededor, observando cada detalle de aquella pequeña habitación con apenas lo justo: Una cama, una mesita con dos cajones y un armario de estatura mediana que contaba con una percha y dos mantas. Al menos, Tonks había tenido la suerte de encontrar una habitación con chimenea y con bastante iluminación, gracias al enorme ventanal que ocupaba gran parte de la pared. La mía, en cambio, sólo contenía lo primeramente mencionado, pero sumándole un colchón increíblemente duro. Esa era la razón por la cual me encontraba en su habitación, disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del fuego antes de ir a dormir. Aun así, no me podía quejar. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un albergue de montaña, elegido al azar y por repentina necesidad? Y más aun, sin previa reserva.

-Espero que mañana haga mejor tiempo- bufó, mirando hacia la ventana- Hoy ha sido un día espantoso…Ahuyentar a los dementores no es una tarea agradable- replicó con amargura, y el destello de las llamas iluminó su rostro cansado- Y mañana tenemos que volver a Hogsmeade, para lo de la vigilancia y tal…-suspiró- Estoy harta de todo esto. Ojalá acabe pronto.-

Intenté sonreír, pero creo que el resultado no fue muy convincente.

-Todos esperamos que acabe, tarde o temprano. Y confió en que así sea-

- Ahí estamos¿Tarde o temprano¿Tú qué piensas, Remus?-

Me miraba como se le mira a un profesor del que se espera una respuesta a una pregunta interesante, con la punta de la nariz arrugada y las cejas arqueadas.

- Temprano, por supuesto- dije de inmediato- Y teniendo a Dumbledore de nuestra parte, razón de más para creerlo así-

- Dumbledore no es una razón válida- añade, mientras se arropa las manos bajo la capa- Eh, y no vayas a pensar que subestimo su potencial, ni mucho menos. Me refiero a que, por mucho que Dumbledore sea un aliado con una gran importancia, eso no asegura que vayamos a ganar la guerra ¿Entiendes?-

¿Así que era a eso a lo que le daba vueltas su alocada cabecita? Esta chica siempre consigue sorprenderme.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan negativa?- pregunté, sonriendo- Mira, me temo que yo no te puedo asegurar si ganaremos la guerra o no. Nadie puede. Bueno…quizás Trelawney sí, aunque no es demasiado aconsejable consultarle a ella, dado que seguramente predeciría en sus posos de té hasta los grabados de nuestras tumbas- aquello lo solté para bromear, pero creo que a ella no le hizo demasiada gracia, sobretodo porque puso cara de estar un poco molesta, como si sintiera que no la estaba tomando en serio.

- Lo que quiero decir- me apresuré a aclarar- Es que el futuro es incierto, sólo podemos hacer conjeturas. Evidentemente que Dumbledore no es sinónimo de victoria, pero por lo menos tenemos asegurado un punto a nuestro favor. ¿No te sientes más segura sabiendo que él está al cargo de la Orden y que hace más por la causa que ningún otro miembro del Ministerio?-

Se quedó un rato en silencio, sopesando mis palabras con la cabeza ladeada. No paraba de mirarme y yo, maldita sea la razón cuando la sepa, me sentía algo incómodo. Pero más incómodo aún me hizo sentir su respuesta:

- Sinceramente, me siento más segura aquí y ahora, estando a tu lado, que cuando tenemos que cumplir con algún "trabajo especial" y Dumbledore nos acompaña-

Di gracias a la oscuridad y a que la luz de la chimenea no iluminara lo suficiente, deseando que hubieran ocultado mi repentino sonrojo, o que por lo menos ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Por Merlín¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

- Creo…creo que has exagerado un poco- carraspeé y me removí en mi asiento, inquieto.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- volvió a mirarme, esta vez divertida. Creo que se estaba dando cuenta del efecto que provocaba en mí, sabía hasta mejor que yo.

- Tonks…- mi voz se apagó hasta convertirse en un susurro- Me parece que ni falta hace que lo diga. Ahí donde me ves no soy un hombre normal y corriente, lo sabes. Es más, posiblemente sea el más peligroso para la Orden y para las personas que me rodean en general ¿Cómo es posible que puedas decir que a mi lado te sientes segura?-

Hice mal. Pues su rostro volvió a crisparse con aquel aire de enojo.

- Pues de vez en cuando tienes una manera de pensar de lo más estúpida, perdona que te lo diga-

- No te he pedido que critiques mi forma de pensar-

- Y yo tampoco te he pedido que des tu opinión acerca de lo que pienso de ti-

- Sí que lo has hecho- le recordé- me acabas de preguntar "Por qué"-

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Desde luego, aquella conversación parecía la de dos niños de tres años que se pelean por un puñado de caramelos.

- Déjalo Remus, no importa. Prefiero que cada uno mantengamos nuestra opinión al respecto, dado que no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo-

Apoyé los hombros en el respaldo y suspiré, cansado. Ambos volvimos a sumirnos en la atmósfera silenciosa del principio, aunque con la diferencia de que había parado de llover y de que yo ya no tenía sueño ni ganas de cogerlo de nuevo. Las llamas de la chimenea, apunto de desvanecerse, revivieron de nuevo gracias al _incendio_ que Tonks pronunció apuntando con su varita, y al ondeante resplandor del fuego se le sumó la luz plateada de la luna menguante, reapareciendo entre el nublado cielo nocturno.

- Odio el invierno- masculló, rodeándose con los brazos a sí misma- Joder, qué frío-

- Te he dicho antes que hay mantas en el armario. O al menos, en mi habitación las había-

Se levantó con el ceño fruncido, y creo que más bien lo hacía para que dejara de insistirle. Apuntó con su varita al armario, y pronunció el hechizo adecuado para que este se abriera: Tan solo una percha. Por lo menos el mío estaba más equipado.

Me miró con cara de "Lo sabía", y se volvió a sentar.

- Si quieres, voy a mi habitación a buscar una- me ofrecí- Además, ya es hora de que vaya a acostarme. Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo-

Estaba por alzarme cuando ella me agarró la túnica y negó con la cabeza.

- Te digo que no importa, de veras. Se me pasará dentro de un rato-

- Vale, como quieras. Pero tendré que dormir¿no?-

Me hubiera gustado apuntar cada mirada que me lanzaba y cada una de ellas con su significado al lado. Estoy seguro de que todas ellas serían diferentes. Ahora sus ojos me estaban llama claramente "imbécil".

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?- quise saber, harto de jueguecitos en los que sólo ella sabía las reglas.

Tonks soltó un resoplido que provocó que un mechón de su pelo rosado describiera, graciosamente, un movimiento en el aire.

- Que no tengo sueño-

- ¿Y?. Eso no me aclara nada-

- ¡Por Merlín, Remus! te cuesta pillarlo ¿eh?- ahora fueron sus mejillas las que adoptaron cierto rubor, y mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco- Quiero que te quedes…aunque sea un par de minutos más ¿Vale? Hasta que se apaguen las llamas de nuevo- nadie dijo nada durante un par de segundos, hasta que ella añadió:- Por favor-

Sonreí. No pude evitarlo, mis labios se curvaron solos sin que yo lo pidiera. Y cuando vi que me devolvía la sonrisa, casi pude asegurar que por un minúsculo instante me había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Misterios de la vida.

Acepté, entonces, su invitación de buen grado. Volví a sentarme, y en mi interior asomó un agradable cosquilleo que no podía relacionarlo demasiado bien con ningún otro sentimiento conocido. Felicidad, quizá. Feliz por tener compañía durante una noche, especialmente _su _compañía

Me desabroché la túnica desgastada que cubría mi espalda y se la tendí. Ella la cogió con manos dudosas.

- Pero…¿Y tú…?-

- Será un jersei viejo y remendado, pero abriga como ninguno- le aseguré, señalando mi suéter azul marino- Además, me siento culpable si no te ofrezco nada a cambio-

- ¿A cambio de qué?- se puso mi capa sobre los hombros, murmurando antes un sincero "Gracias".

Yo me encogí de hombros.

- De tu sonrisa, por ejemplo-

- Oh- creo que la pillé por sorpresa con esa respuesta- Bueno, eso puedo ofrecértelo siempre que quieras-

Cuando estoy con Tonks suelo experimentar cosas extrañas. Muchas personas, por ejemplo, me comentan que la mayoría de las veces irradio una especie de soledad y melancolía que se contagia. Y es verdad, normalmente me suelo mantener siempre en segundo plano, casi introvertido. Con Tonks, en cambio, siento que los prejuicios pesan menos.

- Eso espero. Y el día que decidas dejar de repartirlas, avísame. Porque yo quiero llevarme la última-

Ella estalló en una alegre carcajada. Una risa fresca, joven.

- El Remus que yo conozco no es tan directo-

El Remus que yo conozco, tampoco.

- En fin- suspira- ¿Ves por qué lo decía? Contigo me siento segura, me siento…vaya, que me siento bien-

Yo no digo nada, para no estropear el momento, aunque me gustaría dejarle claro lo que soy realmente y lo que eso conlleva. Pero será otro día, no ahora. Porque yo también me siento bien, y quiero disfrutarlo.

Y es cuando viene el tercer y último gran silencio. Más largo y más consistente que los otros, pero también más especial, porque lo comparto con alguien especial. No sé si es eso lo que me conlleva a cerrar los ojos, o la madera centelleante y el manto dorado que la consume. Mi plazo de estancia llegaría a su fin en cuanto las cenizas ahogaran las llamas, pero todavía faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera, y la noche es larga.

**Fin**

**Notas de autora: **

He aquí el primer Oneshot de una laaaarga serie deOneshots que iré subiendo simultáneamente, a medida que los vaya escribiendo. Bueno, la verdad es que ya tengo varias historietas escritas sobre estos dos tortolitos, y ya de paso (y aunque en un principio no pensaba hacerlo) he decidido irlas subiendo. Cada Oneshot tendrá una temática distinta, o al menos intentaré que así sea.

El resultado de este primero no me desagradó, exceptuando la frase de Tonks "Con tigo me siento segura, me siento bien", que parece un anuncio de compresas xD Pero bue.

Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado, y aunque sé que esta parejita no tiene tantos seguidores como otras (desgraciadamente) te aviso, a ti mi querido lector, de que si lees y no dejas review, caerá una maldición sobre ti y sobre toda tu familia xD Bromas aparte, por favor, dejad aunque sea un pequeño comentario, que no ocupa ni dos segundos de vuestro tiempo n.n Además, cuantos más reviews antes nuevo capi (tralarílerlelerelala)

Besazos a todos.

**:JKRanIV:**


	2. Lugar de recuerdos

**Vale, lo reconozco: Soy la hija secreta de JK Rowling y algún día heredaré su fortuna y los derechos de Harry Potter(coffcoffn_ótesetonoirónico_coffcoff)**

**Pink & Gray**

**0o0 _Lugar de recuerdos_ 0o0**

No recordaba por qué se encontraba allí. Tampoco recordaba el modo por el cual había sido transportada hasta ese lugar, ni lo que hacía antes de que todo eso sucediera.

Sólo sabía que, minutos antes, un remolino de colores seguido de una intensa oscuridad la había rodeado, y que luego sus pies habían aterrizado en un suelo firme de baldosas blancas. El mismo color que recubría las paredes de un largo pasillo.

Sí, tenía ante sus ojos un pasillo del que era imposible adivinar dónde acababa y dónde empezaba. Había diversas puertas dispuestas en perfecta alineación a ambos lados, y todas ellas estaban cerradas. Todas excepto una.

Un poco más allá, una luz parpadeante se proyectaba en el suelo insinuando figuras fantasmagóricas inexistentes, deformadas a causa de los destellos provocados por una vela, una lámpara de aceite, o algo por el estilo. Se oían voces en el interior.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se dijo Tonks mientras inspeccionaba su entorno con el ceño fruncido, conocía este lugar.

Sí, quizás había sufrido algún leve cambio a lo largo del tiempo, pero podía jurar que ese pasillo correspondía a una sección del Hospital de San Mungo. Estaba más que convencida de ello.

Pero¿Cómo y por qué estaba ella allí?

Vacilante pero firme, Tonks avanzó con sigilo hasta la puerta entreabierta de la que procedía la luz y de donde surgían palabras pronunciadas en un susurro, inaudibles para sus oídos todavía lejanos.

Era de noche, y de aquellas nubladas y frías. Tonks pudo deducirlo al pasar por una de las ventanas y adivinar la fina escarcha que se amontonaba en las comisuras de los cristales. Tenía la sensación de que todo aquel conjunto creaba una atmósfera de melancolía y tristeza inevitables, y que aquel sentimiento se pegaba a la piel como un vapor invisible, pero que sabía a desesperación.

Sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y que los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían. Y eso la asustó aún más.

Entonces, una voz ronca de mujer cortó el silencio nocturno de tonalidades nostálgicas.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada- detonaba cierta amargura y hablaba flojito, pero provenía de la habitación iluminada sin lugar a dudas. Por fin, la conversación que mantenían las personas que se encontraban allí dentro, se oía con nitidad- Tus padres tienen problemas con el ministerio y no pueden posponerlos. No vendrán esta noche-

La muchacha esperó a que alguien contestara, pero dicha acción no se produjo. En cambio, la voz de la mujer resonó de nuevo.

- Tú madre ha dicho que no te preocupes, que mañana se quedará contigo todo el día-

Tampoco esta vez hubo respuesta por parte del supuesto remitente. Tonks empezó a dudar sobre si realmente había alguien más en aquella habitación, o si la mujer hablaba sola para distraerse durante la intranquilidad de la noche.

Finalmente, alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y tiró de él muy suavemente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Vislumbró entre el hueco la espalda de una mujer vestida de blanco, que se sentaba al lado de una cama de sábanas amarillentas.

Un bulto se dibujaba entre las cubiertas, lo que significaba que sí que había más de una persona. Posiblemente un paciente lo suficientemente grave como para tener que pasar una larga temporada postrado en una cama.

- No llores…-murmuró entonces la sanadora, acariciando con ternura el pelo del infortunado- No es culpa tuya…No lo es-

Entonces, la mujer arrastró la silla en la que se sentaba y se levantó con pesadez. La tela de su falda se desdobló con un ruido sordo.

- Ahora vuelvo, no tengas miedo. No tardo ni un segundo-

Y desapareció de golpe. Apenas en un parpadeo. Tonks, aún con el pulso en la garganta, aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir la puerta unos centímetros más. Sabía que eso significaba arriesgarse a ser descubierta, o quizás ni siquiera podían verla y su cuerpo no era más que una esencia transparente en aquel lugar de recuerdos, pero necesitaba saciar su curiosidad. Necesitaba averiguar quién era la persona que descansaba en aquel lecho de telas desgastadas

Y entonces le vio. Su respiración se paró de golpe y sus pupilas se abrieron al máximo al encontrarse con el rostro de un niño de seis o siete años, cuya delgadez le hacía parecer aún más pequeño. El pelo castaño, abundante, enmarcaba una cara pálida y angelical, y sus ojos dorados brillaban a la luz de las cuatro velas que alumbraban la habitación. Un sollozo entrecortado se escapó de aquellos labios temblorosos, los mismos que acogían cada nueva lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro.

Pero lo peor de todo, fue reparar en la herida que el pequeño escondía en el brazo bajo vendas ensangrentadas. Una herida de aspecto horrible y conmovedor. Aquella mordedura cuya cicatriz llevaría marcada en la piel para el resto de su vida, y cuya maldición le perseguiría como una sombra oscura durante toda su existencia.

Sólo una palabra fue capaz de decir Tonks, sin apenas mover la boca.

-Remus…-

**Notas de autora: **

Lo sé, lo sé. Un Oneshot muuuuy corto, casi podría considerarse como un Drabble. Aún así espero que os haya gustado. Lo escribí hace tiempo, y representa algo así como si Tonks hubiera sido engullida por un pensadero hasta llegar a la infancia de Remus (una infancia que yo imagino poco agradable) En fin, creo que visto así me quedó algo triste…U.U . Bueno, pues nada¡Espero vuestros magníficos comentarios! Porque si no recibo reviews me desanimo y ya no tendré ganas de seguir escribiendo Oneshots-sniff- Así que no seáis vagos, por favooooor (mirada suplicante). Y haber si la gente se animaa escribirmás RemusTonks :)

Muchísimas garcias, por supuesto, a aquellos que me otorgaron su valiosísima opinión. ¡Os quiero¡Vuestros reviews me hacen una ilusión tremenda!

Os dedico, pues, este capítulo: **ivonne**, **leonita, ****Kitty Partner****, Sheyla, ****Celestana****, Tasha Turner, Valerita, ****irmafran, ****LionessEvans**

**:JKRanIV:**


	3. Lying

**Vale, lo reconozco: Soy la hija secreta de JK Rowling y algún día heredaré su fortuna y los derechos de Harry Potter (coffcoffn_ótesetonoirónico_coffcoff)**

* * *

**Esta vez, contado desde el punto de vista de Tonks ;) Espero que os guste. **

**Pink & Gray**

**0o0_ Lying _0o0 **

Solos. Tú y yo.

Sentados uno en frente del otro. A veces nos miramos, pero luego nuestra cobardía nos impulsa a fingir que no ha sido algo intencionado.

¿Tan bajo hemos caído, Remus?

Las palabras de sinceridad se han convertido en vocablos que expresan vergüenza. Tenemos miedo a decir la verdad, no nos sentimos capaces de pronunciarla desde nuestros labios y nos comprometemos a hacerlo mediante el intercambio de miradas lánguidas, directas a los ojos.

Pero si siempre fingimos, si rehuimos la mirada¿Cómo diablos pretendemos hacerlo?

Ahora, por ejemplo, sé que quieres pedirme perdón. Tus pupilas me perforan con la excavadora del desconsuelo, y las arrugas prematuras abundan más que nunca en tu rostro cansado. Lo peor es que sueles utilizarlas de excusa para justificarte cuando se te acaban las respuestas.

- Dentro de una hora me iré- me espetas, de nuevo para ocultar lo que realmente deseas decir

- ¿Y a dónde esta vez?- pregunto, como si no me importara. Pero lo cierto es que me pesa demasiado.

-No lo sé- haces una pausa, y simulas interesarte por las desgastadas puntas de tus zapatos- Kingsley no nos ha dado demasiados detalles.

Mentiroso. Mil veces mentiroso.

-Ah- soy consciente de que te duele mi indeferencia, que te sienta como una brecha sangrante en la garganta. Pero Remus¿qué creías? Yo también sé mentir- ten…mucho cuidado.

-Gracias.

Y volvemos a callar, y el silencio cubre de nuevo nuestro llanto personal, mudo y solitario. Mis ojos no pueden llorar por mucho que me ardan, Remus, pero las lágrimas siguen estando ahí. Y esperan, impacientes, a que tú las dejes salir de su tortuoso escondite.

- Te escribiré a menudo- hablas con el único propósito de escuchar una voz retumbando en tus oídos, aunque sea la tuya propia, porque el vacío te asusta. La nada te lastima, te consume en tu misma autocompasión.

¿Pues sabes qué es lo que desearía gritarte ahora a la cara? Que eres un maldito hipócrita, pues tanto tú como yo sabemos a la perfección que lo que acabas de prometerme no lo harás nunca.

Es decir, mientes.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo también estaré bastante activa. Es posible que a las lechuzas les resulte difícil localizarme- es tan solo un pretexto, un simple y estúpido farol.

Es decir, miento

Asientes, quizá con el propósito de añadir algo más. Pero al final te abstienes y cierras la boca.

Vamos, Remus, esto no puede seguir así. Revélame lo que de verdad piensas, abrázame si quieres abrazarme, acaríciame, revuélveme el pelo, sonríeme, repasa el perfil de mis clavículas con tus dedos inseguros. Pídeme perdón.

Te sentirás infinitamente mejor, y yo también.

Pero te empeñas en seguir mintiéndome.

- Quizá tarde un par de meses más de la cuenta en volver. Todo depende de cómo se compliquen las cosas.

Trago con dificultad y me muerdo el labio para no explotar en mi frustración. Vale, ahora resulta que me odias ¿no? Has llegado a detestarme de tal manera que incluso inventas meses de trabajo extra para mantenerme alejada de ti.

Pues ahora me toca golpear a mí.

-Quizá yo no esté cuando vuelvas.

Te he dado. Lo he visto de pleno. Acabas de proferir una mueca de inmensa tristeza.

¿Significa eso que te importo?.¿Debo sentirme alagada, entonces?

- Será tu elección- susurras, después de encogerte de hombros en un ademán de presunta desfachatez.

Me sorprende que no puedas evitar mentir hasta para eso. Me miras como si te hubiera traicionado a sangre fría; y tu voz, teñida de resentimiento hacia mí, que intentas en vano ocultar tras una fachada de indestructible frialdad.

Remus, no me hagas reír. Tú no eres así, ni lo serás nunca. Ni tampoco quiero que lo seas.

Tú eres cálido. Igual que tu sonrisa, igual que tus manos, igual que tus palabras, igual que tus ilusiones, igual que el aire que sale expulsado de tu boca cada vez que respiras.

- Pues creo, en caso de que así sea, que elegiré bien- adjunto, saboreando cada término con amargura

- No me lo eches en cara- adviertes, entrecerrando los ojos- Sabes que yo siempre mantuve la opinión de que amarme era un error.

Cabrón…ésas palabras escondían un puñal ¿verdad? Siento rabia, impotencia, indignación. Sigues mintiendo, pero esta vez a medias. Y la verdad, en especial _esa_ verdad, mezclada con la mentira, descuartiza, rompe y despedaza.

Quiero chillarte que no tienes razón, que yo nunca te creí un error. Quiero defender mi orgullo y mi dignidad, y también mi derecho a amarte.

Pero no es justo que sólo tú puedas herirme.

Y, entonces, miento.

- ¡Cierto!- exclamo- ¡No sé si te das cuenta, pero obligas a los demás a sentir condolencia por ti!

Por Merlín, Remus no escuches mis palabras. No me hagas caso.

Pero tu cara empalidece, tus ojos brillan llenos de la aflicción más lacerante. Cierras el puño en tu regazo, con un temblor incontrolable. Sangras. Sangras por dentro, te retuerces.

Cómo te duelen dichas palabras, siendo no más que tus complejos. Los repudias.

Y me repudias a mí, ahora, porque piensas que me compadezco de ti, crees que me inspiras lástima. Y crees que te amé por eso.

- Nunca te pedí ningún tipo de piedad- me susurras, quebrando tu voz- Es lo que soy; convivo con mi condición y eso repercute en mí, lo quiera o no. Y te recuerdo que me juraste que eso no te importaba.

Y no me importa.

- ¡Pues me importa!

Agachas la cabeza. No puedo leer tu mirada puesto que el cabello entrecano cae en mechones húmedos por tu frente.

Te levantas del sillón, recto como el palo de una escoba. La mandíbula tensa y la expresión centelleante.

No me miras, no me hablas, no me besas, no me tocas, no me reconfortas. No sonríes, no te despides, no lloras, no gritas. No haces otra cosa que no sea acercarte a la puerta de entrada y comprobar que todo tu equipaje esté listo y que no falte nada.

Mientes, porque no quieres abrir esa puerta.

Mientes, porque no quieres marcharte.

Mientes, porque no te dignas a girarte hacia mí y pronunciar esas palabras que luchan por salir de tu garganta.

Y yo, estúpida de mí, te sigo la corriente, absorbida por un mar de lágrimas. Y miento también. Miento, miento, miento, miento sin cesar.

No te vayas.

- ¡Márchate!

No me dejes sola.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Te necesito.

- ¡Prescindo totalmente de tu asquerosa compañía!

Abrázame.

- ¡Ni te me acerques!

Vuelve.

- ¡Vete de una maldita vez!

Te amo.

- ¡Te odio!

Remus.

Remus, por favor.

Quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío una vez más. Quiero que tus manos repasen la escritura de carne de mi vientre; quiero sentirte dentro de mí, aprenderte de memoria. Todavía no me sé todas tus sonrisas y quiero recordarlas, frescas en mi mente. Quiero admirar el relieve de tus cicatrices y horrores. Quiero hablarte de mí, de ti y de lo nuestro. Quiero que me hagas el amor mientras el sudor de nuestros cuerpos se fusiona en una única fragancia vehemente.

Quiero dormirme en tu hombro, como todas las noches.

Quiero que tú hagas lo mismo en el mío, para poder así hundir mis dedos en la suavidad de tu pelo.

Remus….

Un golpe. Es la puerta, que se cierra.

Pero para mi sorpresa, tú sigues aquí dentro. Estás de pié y me miras; no, no huyes. Me miras.

Creo que estoy llorando. ¿Qué me dirás ahora? Seguramente me regañarás por ser todavía una cría, por tener la cabeza llena de lo que no debería.

Pero me has oído ¿no? Has oído todo lo que te he dicho, todas esas mentiras….Y aún así te acercas. Te avecinas a mí y tu mano empieza a ascenderme desde el cuello hasta la mejilla. Tan solo me rozas con la punta de los dedos, pero eso me basta para sentir más de un espasmo deleitoso, divino.

Intuyo las intenciones en tu rostro marcado: quieres acortar la distancia, siempre un poco más. Mis pómulos, todavía enrojecidos de enojo, te hacen dudar sobre cuál será mi reacción. Nunca has sido partidario de lanzarte a la primera, y mucho menos de dar el primer paso.

Pero por una vez, por una sola y maravillosa vez, haces una excepción, y después de depositar tu mano en mi nuca siento tus labios ejerciendo una leve presión sobre los míos. Los abro lentamente, para dejarte entrar. Para dejar que me saborees con tu lenta dedicación, para que nuestras lenguas ondeen enlazadas en medio de gemidos entrecortados; ése es tu estilo, y lo cierto es que me produce placer.

Y por fin puedo sumergirme en tu cabello, como deseaba hace tan solo escasos segundos. Mis manos se cierran en el cuello de tu chaqueta; todavía siento rabia.

Pero ya no mentimos, ya no nos engañamos. Te toco, y eres real. Absorbo tu aroma mientras nuestras distancias se separan para coger aire.

Y es la verdad: nos estamos besando. Y lo deseo, lo anhelo, y no me arrepiento de llevarlo a cabo.

No decimos nada, ni una sola palabra. Sobran en esta situación de escalofríos compartidos. Sobran porque todo lo dicho anteriormente era mentira, y no hay más que tergiversarlas y convertirlas en lo contrario de lo que expresaban.

Te separas, tus ojos brillan. Sé que no llorarás porque tu educación no te lo permite. Pero me besas una última vez, en la frente. Apenas un contacto de la misma durada de un parpadeo.

- Perdóname, Nymphadora.

Me sonríes y, ahora sí, coges tus maletas y te despides moviendo la mano en el aire. Debes irte, arrastrado por tus obligaciones como miembro de la Orden, y quizá no vuelvas. Sin embargo, tu franca sonrisa me inculca esperanzas.

Merlín, no sabes qué bien me siento. Es el sentimiento de haber liberado un cargamento de piedras pesadas y oprimentes en el estómago. Es el sentimiento de haberte recuperado, al menos por el momento.

Cierras la puerta, y tú estás detrás de ella, y puedo escuchar el alejamiento de tus pasos hasta que dejo de notar tu presencia.

Te has ido.

Y tu saliva, ajena en mis labios, es la única muestra de sinceridad que hemos mantenido en toda la noche, a parte de tus últimas palabras.

- Buen viaje, Remus.

**Fin.**

**Notas de Autora: **

**¿Qué puedo decir? En realidad tenía pensado escribir un Oneshot más animadillo, pero resulta que hoy la inspiración me ha despertado a la seis de la mañana y de la falta de sueño ha salido este pequeño angst que no ocupa más que cinco páginas del word. **

**Y acordaros por favor de los reviews. Es muy importante para mí saber vuestra opinión, para poder guiarme de vuestros gustos mediante las críticas y así ir mejorando mi estilo para poder proporcionaros las historias que más os interesen ;) ¡También acepto sugerencias, claro!**

**Y es que así, además, me animáis y podré subir el próximo Oneshot más rápidamente (Y adelanto que el siguiente es una reivindicación del Remus sexy en su estado puro jojojo). **

**Dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que, como Remus y Tonks en este ff, no se atreven a decir la verdad a causa de la impotencia, disfrazándola con las más dañinas mentiras. ¡No tengáis miedo! Expresad vuestra libre manera de pensar en todo momento ;) **

**Y lo dedico también, como no, a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron review en el anterior capítulo ¡Un besazo! A: **darkpriestessofsheks, Sisa Lupin, Tasha Turner, Sumire-chan, Alma-del-Alma, Estelmagika, leonita, ivonne, irmafran, Lioness Anne Evans, Holly.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! .¡Y recuerda, si mandas un review un Remus más nacerá en el mundo!. ¡Y podrá ser para ti! xD**

**:JKRanIV:**


	4. Un poco de jabón

Serie de Oneshots RemusTonks subido el cuarto: Había una ducha, incómoda y extremadamente estrecha. Pero una ducha al fin y al cabo, y eso, para Tonks y Remus, ya era suficiente. Tan solo se necesitaba prescindir de la ropa…y un poco de jabón.

**Muchas palabras bonitas y mucho romance. En definitiva, un Oneshot no muy típico en mí. Ah, y desnudos integrales pero no demasiado explícitos. **

**Pink & Gray**

**0o0 _Un poco de jabón _0o0**

- Tonks, van a ser las ocho y media y todavía estás en pijama- le reprimió Remus Lupin desde el baño. Su voz quedaba ligeramente amortiguada por el ruido de un grifo abierto- Hemos quedado de aquí a una hora ¿recuerdas?

La aludida profirió un gruñido como única respuesta.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba: Bill y Fleur, apenas recién casados, iban a dar una discreta pero elegante cena en un buen restaurante del centro de Londres como última despedida antes de emprender el viaje de luna de miel. Y ella, maldijo su mala suerte, había tenido que elegir justo ese día para despertarse con un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

- ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?- preguntó él, asomándose por la puerta del lavabo mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla.

La joven se revolvió en el sofá, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Me encuentro fatal, Remus. Creo que no voy a poder ir- se quejó.

Remus, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza como si la reprochara por no tener remedio, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La cogió de la mano y se la estrechó.

- ¿Todavía con dolor de cabeza?

- Todavía- suspiró, ceñuda. El color de su pelo estaba más apagado que de costumbre

- Deberías tomar algo, entonces- le sugirió en tono amable.

- Ya lo he hecho- gimió- Pero la poción contra las migrañas se nos acabó hace un par de semanas. Incluso he probado con esas cosas redondas y efervescentes que inventaron los muggles… ¿Cómo se llaman?

- ¿Aspirinas?

- Sí, eso- pegó un resoplido y se le elevó el flequillo de los ojos- Pero me sigo sintiendo igual o peor que antes.

Remus le palmeó la mano cariñosamente y chascó la lengua.

- Pues entonces tenemos un problema- y sonrió, como si encontrar otra solución fuera la cosa más fácil de mundo. Y Tonks, anonada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Demonios…vivían juntos desde hacía dos meses ¿No se supone que ya debería estar inmunizada a sus irresistibles encantos?

Pero era inevitable. Aquel hombre, aunque no fuera poseedor de una belleza extrema, contenía un poder de atracción realmente hipnotizador. Y más aún cuando, como era el caso, se despojaba de su habitual aspecto desaliñado para enfundarse en sus ropas más sofisticadas. Y quizá no eran nada del otro mundo al no poder permitirse demasiados lujos, pero realzaban su atrayente carisma hasta puntos peligrosamente tentadores. Pues Tonks estaba segura de que si seguía apuntando la mirada hacia aquella camisa blanca entreabierta, colocada todavía por fuera de los pantalones, sus instintos de curiosidad no podrían aguantar mucho más.

- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha de agua fresca? Te despejará y te sentará bien- le sugirió él, levantándose con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con sus fascinantes ojos.

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

- No sé si servirá de algo, pero me apetece de todas formas- dijo, poniéndose finalmente en pie- Merlín, no tengo nada de ganas de ir. Si hago el esfuerzo es sólo por tratarse de ellos.

Remus soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía al dormitorio para acabar de arreglarse.

- Una vez allí se te pasará, ya lo verás, incluso te divertirás. Con los Weasley es imposible aburrirse; además, lo necesitas. Los del departamento de aurores te han dado demasiado trabajo esta semana y te vendrá bien desconectar un poco.

- Espero que tengas razón- masculló ella en voz baja, asiendo el pomo de la puerta del aseo y abriéndola a su vez.

No pudo reprimir el bufido que se le escapó de los labios. Odiaba aquel pequeño apartamento en el que se habían visto obligados a vivir, donde todo le parecía diminuto: Desde la cerradura de la puerta de entrada hasta el balcón del comedor, un recinto que tan solo podían ocupar un par de maceteros de mediana estatura. ¿Cómo diablos pretendía relajarse en un espacio tan reducido como aquel?

Pero la parte más detestable del piso era, sin lugar a dudas, el lavabo. Únicamente un rectángulo recubierto de cenefas horriblemente moteadas que incluía un lavamanos con un espejo que sólo reflejaba media cara, un inodoro, y una ducha arrinconada de mampara oxidada. En definitiva, un aspecto totalmente deplorable.

Todavía con la desagradable sensación de sentir miles de martillos repiqueteándole la sien, Tonks dio un paso al frente, poniéndose de lado al pasar entre el váter y el lavamanos. Iba descalza y los pies se le resentían ante la temperatura glacial que desprendían las baldosas.

Abrió la mampara todo cuanto la vejez y el desgaste de ésta se lo permitieron y sorteó en su interior cada uno de los elementos que allí se encontraban, asegurándose de que todos fueran necesarios para disfrutar de una ducha gratificante.

Asintió a su pesar y comenzó a desprenderse de la larga y ancha camiseta que cubría la desnudez de su torso y senos, pues estando en casa prefería abstenerse de utilizar un sostén. Pero justo cuando iba deshacerse de ella completamente, sus movimientos se quedaron congelados en el aire durante un par de segundos y sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa. En su mente acababa de saltar una chispa socarrona, haciéndole reparar en la ausencia de cierta presencia elemental, sobretodo si la finalidad de aquel baño era la de sentirse un poco mejor. Había tenido una idea, una ocurrencia propia de un espíritu travieso, pero sus ansias de llevarla acabo incrementaron en su interior. Quizá, incluso sería un buen remedio para su dolor de cabeza.

Volvió a enfundarse la enorme camiseta y estiró el cuello por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta. Primer paso: Atraer a la "presencia elemental".

- ¿Remus?- intencionadamente, modificó su tono de voz para evitar que sonara presuntuoso- ¿Remus?.¿Estás en nuestra habitación?

- Sí- contestó él desde allí, casi de inmediato- ¿Por qué?. ¿Necesitas algo?

A Tonks se le acentuó la sonrisa, divertidamente tramposa.

- ¿Podrías traerme una toalla de las grandes?- pidió, como si la necesitara con mucha urgencia- Busca en los cajones de abajo del armario, creo que allí hay unas cuantas.

- Claro.

Esperó unos minutos al lado de la puerta, mientras el corazón empezaba a alcanzarle velocidades cada vez más aceleradas. Pronto se vio empañada de una fina cortina de sudor, pues el calor, fruto de su creciente estado agitación, aumentaba por momentos. Y al verlo aparecer a él, no pudo evitar que sus pupilas destellaran un brillo juguetón.

- Gracias- susurró la joven, tomando entre sus manos la aterciopelada toalla que Remus le entregaba.

Y entonces, sin dar tiempo a que sucediera nada más, Nymphadora Tonks cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y echó el pestillo; todo ante la extrañada mirada de Remus, que mantenía una ceja ligeramente levantada para expresar su asombro.

- Creo que ya sé por donde tiran tus intenciones- adivinó él, manteniendo la misma calma apaciguante de siempre- Pero no hay tiempo para eso Nymphadora. No podemos faltar a la cita con los Weasley.

- Siempre tan perspicaz- le alabó Tonks de morritos, fingiendo hacer pucheros. Avanzó un paso hacia él- Pero no querrás que acuda a cenar con estas migrañas machacándome el cerebro ¿no?

- ¿Y entonces qué propones?- quiso saber Remus, impasible.

La lentitud con la que ella se le avecinó se le antojó un movimiento casi sensual. Y cuando los brazos de Tonks le rodearon el cuello y pudo sentir la esencia de su olor corporal bajo aquella camisa empapada, la tarea de imaginar sus curvas bajo la tela grisácea se le hizo un poco menos complicada.

- Propongo un poco de placer bajo el agua ¿Qué te parece? Sólo te robaré veinte minutos.

Remus ahogó un sonido ronco. Tonks era conocedora de una amplia gama de estrategias con las que conseguía obligarle a sucumbir al instinto y al fuego pasional, y acariciarle el oído con susurros sutiles era una de ellas.

- ¿Y crees que eso logrará acabar con el dolor de cabeza?- seguir preguntando era la única manera de mantener despierto el sentido común, pero las palabras y cuestiones ingeniosas, para su desgracia, empezaban a escasear.

- No lo sé- dijo ella, al tiempo que cerraba los párpados y recorría la nuca del licántropo con los dedos- Pero por probar no se pierde nada.

- No voy a desnudarme ahora, yo ya estoy listo- sentenció Remus con una media sonrisa- Y tú no, y vamos justos de tiempo.

Tonks se separó de él con el ceño fruncido y la expresión algo molesta. Como si de una niña a la que han privado de su golosina se tratara.

- Oh, vamos. En el fondo te apetece.

- Yo creo que no.

- Seguro que sí- insistió ella. Y su rostro juvenil volvió a sonreír con el fulgor de la malicia picarona.

Remus tragó saliva, consciente de que Tonks le estaba analizando de arriba abajo con la mirada. Y lo cierto es que razón tenía para hacerlo. Pues él, ataviado en su camisa blanca impecable, cuyo cuello adornaba una sobria corbata del mismo color que los pantalones, estaba, a los ojos de Tonks, rematadamente irresistible. Pero era todo el conjunto de su persona lo que irradiaba aquella mezcla de distinción masculina: Su castaño cabello entrecano, ligeramente revuelto; sus ojos, tan ambiguos como la unión del negro más puro y la claridad impoluta; su piel dañada por la desdicha, ahora fresca y recién perfumada; su labios, siempre trazados en una curva taciturna y misteriosa; sus manos, prontas a prestarse para cualquier gesto de cordialidad; su voz, grave y afable a partes iguales. En definitiva, Remus era como un joyero lleno de compartimentos secretos en los que, una vez encontrada la llave que abría su interior, podías encontrar miles de sorpresas inimaginables. Y ya iba siendo hora de empezar a destapar dichos compartimentos.

- Veamos qué nos depara hoy el señor misterio- murmuró Tonks enigmáticamente, y atrapó el nudo de la corbata de Remus entre ambas manos, tirando de él hacia sí.

- Tonks- repitió el hombre, con un mohín de cansancio- No tenemos tiempo. Dúchate y vístete.

La joven, ignorando por completo sus palabras, le deshizo el nudo en menos de un segundo y depositó la corbata encima del lavamanos.

- Ellos pueden esperar. Yo no- argumentó, como si eso fuera suficiente para justificar todas las acciones.

- Pues permíteme decirte que no lo encuentro para nada justo.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, jubilosa.

- Permiso concedido.

Y de nuevo se lanzó a su cuello, pero esta vez para desabrocharle cada uno de los botones de su camisa con dedos trémulos, pero expertos. Y él, al sentir la punta de las yemas frías rozándole la piel, tuvo que detenerla de la muñeca.

- No me estás tomando en serio- pero ni siquiera Remus parecía muy convencido de lo que decía, pues Tonks empezaba a reparar en la indecisión de su mirada, y en que le quedaba poco para atraparlo en sus redes. Al fin y al cabo, Remus era un hombre, y en situaciones lujuriosas actuaba exactamente como todos los demás.

- Eso que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido- su voz era dulce y relajada; deseaba embelesarlo, tenía que hacerlo- Eres la persona a la que más respeto y lo sabes.

- Entonces entenderás que este no es el momento adecuado para que tú y yo nos duchemos juntos.

- Seguramente tendrás razón- se liberó de su agarre y retomó la tarea de desceñirle los botones de la camisa- Pero te basas en una obligación. Y las obligaciones hay que cumplirlas, por supuesto. Pero hoy, sólo por hoy, por mí se pueden ir a la mierda.

Remus sonrió ante aquel comentario. Era lo que tenía mantener una relación con una persona mucho más joven que tú. Te hacen sentir demasiado responsable, y a veces, anticuado.

- ¿Es dolor de cabeza lo que tienes o sólo un antojo de rebeldía?- le cuestionó, mientras ella apuraba el último botón, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

- Preferiría decantarme por lo segundo- eligió ella, lanzando la camisa hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo que Remus seguía todos sus movimientos con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué dia…

Ocurrió en un segundo, y…Merlín, cuánto odiaba que hiciera aquello.

Odiaba que Tonks utilizara la táctica del beso para silenciarle, pero su lengua, húmeda y suave, acariciándole tenuemente el labio inferior para abrirse paso, siempre conseguía arrancarle más de un deleitoso escalofrío. E imperecederamente caía a sus pies, sin remedio. Tenía que aceptarlo: era un loco enamorado.

Posó entonces sus manos en la cintura de la joven, atreviéndose a explorarla bajo la larga camiseta. Su estilo era proceder con absoluta dedicación, sintiendo el bello erizado bajo su tacto. Primero sus caderas, luego la textura divina de sus muslos. Suavemente…sin presionar

Se separó de ella unos centímetros, respirando cerca de sus labios. Los alientos se mezclaban entre sí para dar paso a sabores sumamente agradables.

- Eres terrible ¿Lo sabías?- rió el licántropo, premiando sus mejillas con caricias elocuentes.

- ¿En qué sentido?- susurró ella, guiándole ahora las manos hacia su vientre en paulatino ardor, que subía y bajaba con brusquedad a causa del frenético ritmo de su respiración.

Remus, poseedor en aquellos momentos de la piel dorada de sus sueños, procedió a arrullarla con roces sosegados y exquisitos. Bebió de su carne a través de los dedos pasando por sus costados, abrazando sus costillas, abarcando la hermosura de su espalda y hombros, reclamando la finura de la garganta de la chica con besos apenas perceptibles. Y ella, alzándose la camisa siempre un poco más, decidió al fin liberarse de su desenvoltura, y arrimar la desnudez de su torso a al pectoral de él, encontrándose en la misma condición.

- Tienes muchos sentidos para mí…demasiados- Remus agachó levemente la cabeza y le depositó un tierno y poco duradero beso en el esternón, casi en la comisura de sus pechos- ¿Necesitas que te los explique uno por uno?

Tonks negó con la cabeza, complacida. Luego, empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás, lo arrinconó en la mampara.

- Pero vas a tener que renovar la lista de esos sentidos, Remus Lupin, porque hoy voy a darte unos cuantos más.

La mano de Tonks se acercó con brusquedad a la hebilla de su cinturón. En los ojos de ella pudo leer claramente su voluptuoso propósito, pero se quedó inmóvil, es más, deseaba que le arrancara con garras frenéticas de anhelo la totalidad de sus ropas. Ambicionaba por todo lo alto el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos, la fricción de la esencia primordial de la vida mediante simples caricias, intercambiar la temperatura de la piel palpitante.

Hundió las manos en el cabello de ella y apretó los dientes. Era imposible averiguar quien de los dos aspiraba el aire con más fuerza, era imposible intentar adivinar quien de los dos estaba más poseído por los estímulos de la seducción cuando las manos de Tonks deslizaron la tela del pantalón, lentamente, hacia abajo. Y luego todo lo demás.

Pronto la respiración se convirtió en jadeo, y el jadeo en un gemido de placer.

**0o0o0o0o0**

La transparencia del agua purificadora sentaba a la piel como una caricia apoteótica. Gotas de agua relucientes se deslizaban por el cuerpo de ella trazando formas abstractas únicamente descriptibles a través del sentido de la vista, y las palabras, todas ellas, sobraban.

Su pelo, aplastándose en guedejas contra sus finas facciones, deslumbraba bajo el chorro prominente que caía sobe sus cabezas, proporcionando para ambos momentos en blanco que la mente agradecía. Tan solo suspiros ahogados en el murmullo apagado del agua, rompiendo el silencio.

Y la cálida temperatura que regalaba a sus temblores el vapor ascendiente, envolviéndolos en un ambiente de neblinas mucho más propicio para la tarea del cortejo. Para el embelesamiento de dos cuerpos cada vez más cercanos.

- Ven – le susurró Remus, extendiendo los dedos hacia ella- Ven aquí.

Tonks se aproximó, y el tacto de Remus le rozó el mentón alzado, recogiendo así el agua que se abalanzaba sobre su rostro y sobre las manos de él, como si fueran uno solo. La joven cerró los párpados, cubiertos de rocío cristalino, y entreabrió los labios para que las gotas deslizantes murieran en su boca, para saborear la actual fuente de gloria. Remus respiró hondo, sintiendo como esas mismas gotas que le recorrían el rostro a su mujer se deslizaban también por las líneas de sus manos, por el contorno de sus dedos abiertos, que ahora perfilaban los músculos relajados del cuello de ella.

- Eres preciosa- dijo él, admirando la forma ovalada de sus pechos, acariciando la parte externa de sus pezones con infinito cuidado.

Ella sonrió, con los ojos todavía cerrados y la cabeza aún echada hacia atrás. La voz de Remus era maravillosa cuando pronunciaba esas cosas. Maravillosa.

Y entonces abrió los párpados y le miró. Ahora él tenía las manos posadas sobre su cintura como si fuera algo a lo que necesitara aferrarse, y el pelo mojado se le pegaba al surco de la frente mientras su respiración, mucho más calmada, expulsaba el aire por la boca a través de una fina exhalación.

Tonks se arrimó aún más a él y, cogiéndole de las muñecas, le hizo rodearla por completo a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Desde allí podía ver cada una de las cicatrices y antiguas heridas que surcaban su piel, ahora transitada por el suave velo del agua al caer.

Divina fragilidad, fácil de interrumpir con un simple agasajo. Algo tan sencillo como arrastrar los labios por la palpitación de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, el haberse deleitado en el trayecto con su perseverante perfume de manera discreta. El dorado de sus ojos, que comenzaba a desaparecer tras el cierre de sus párpados.

Tonks decidió entonces morderle ligeramente la oreja para llamar su atención.

- No es hora de dormirse- le susurró

- Sólo me estaba relajando- su voz grave reflejaba una tonalidad tranquilizadora- Yo también tengo derecho, ¿No crees?

La joven rió por lo bajo.

- No todavía. Falta el jabón.

- ¿Jabón?

- Pues claro, dormilón.

Y se separó de él con una punzada de reproche en el estómago. Se estaba demasiado bien a su lado, y más aun lo lamentó cuando su sonrisa de galán resurgió ante su cara empapada. Unas arrugas casi imperceptibles se le dibujaron en el contorno de la boca, como si aquellas líneas de experiencia adivinaran de antemano cada uno de sus predecibles movimientos.

- Está bien- dijo Remus al cabo de un rato- Pero me toca a mí primero.

- Esas son palabras propias de un niño de cinco años- rió ella mientras alcanzaba con la mano el recipiente de jabón corporal.

- Sí, y de un niño muy travieso, además.

Entrelazó sus húmedos dedos entre los de ella, consiguiendo así que soltara el recipiente y acapararlo para él. Lo destapó junto a un par de esponjosas burbujas, que rápidamente liberaron retazos de un olor afrutado. Su sonrisa se acentuó.

- Date la vuelta Nymphadora. Empezaremos por la espalda.

**0o0o0o0o0 **

La tumbó sobre la cama, todavía empapada y jadeante. Una única toalla envolvía sus cuerpos desnudos, demasiado unidos el uno del otro como para sentir el frío de la corriente sobre la piel mojada.

Ya no se oía el rumor del agua arañando las paredes de la mampara, sólo la respiración exaltada de un tórax que no dejaba de subir y bajar.

Remus apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de ella, por el placer de sentir los latidos de su corazón mientras un aroma fresco y agradable le inundaba la razón. Se notaba claramente que ella estaba excitada, que sus manos recorrían los hombros de él buscando donde arañar.

- Remus…

Él alzó la cabeza y la acayó con un acertado beso en los labios.

- Ahora no, Tonks. Nos están esperando.

La entendía perfectamente. A los jóvenes les cuesta más controlar sus impulsos, pero debía comprenderlo. El maldito reloj de la mesita de noche siempre hacía bien su trabajo cuando se trataba de recordar la hora.

- Mándales una lechuza y diles que no podemos ir- se quejó la joven.

Remus le dio unos leves golpecitos en la frente, en señal de falsa reprimenda.

- Esta loca cabecita tuya no está muy acostumbrada a los compromisos, por lo que veo.

- ¡Eh, ya basta!. ¡Todavía me duele la cabeza!

Remus dejó de darle, escondiendo el brazo tras la toalla, y arqueó las cejas.

- Eso es mentira.

- Que va, es cierto, todavía me duele- le miró con fingida aprensión y luego hizo ademán de una nueva media sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces lo de la ducha no ha sido una buena idea?- preguntó, ladino.

-Eso parece. Pero me sé otro remedio que podría funcionar.

Y sin darle tiempo a Remus a protestar, le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Su piel lucía más jugosa que nunca, y su pelo adquirió al instante un intenso color azabache que reflejaba la luz de lamparita con preciosos destellos.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

Por un momento pensó que podría taparse los ojos para no ver nada. Era una buena manera, aunque absurda, de resistir la tentación.

O no.

**Fin. **

**N/A: **

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí n.n Me costó muchísimo escribirlo, razón por la que he tardado tanto y por la que pido disculpas. Supongo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir cosas así, pero espero que no sea la última vez. **

**Por cierto, me he apuntado al la comunidad de LJ 30vicios, así que, a partir de ahora, muchos de los Oneshots que subiré aquí tendrán que ver con ello. (Todos seguirán siendo Remus/Tonks, por supuesto.) **

**Bueno, despidiéndome ya, procedo a agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron su magnífica opinión: **ivonne, irmafran, Sisa Lupin, darkpriestessofsheks, Kitty Partner, Lioness Anne Evans, Bet-HPG Galaxia, leonita, Cassandra Black, Lily Potter, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Tasha Turner, Billie Noir y a Navarhta .

**El botoncito de "Go" tiene hambre. ¡Aliméntalo! Acepta opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas :P. **

**¡Besos a todos! **

**:JKRanIV: **


	5. Café

**Pink & Gray**

**0o0 _Café _0o0**

Se despertó sin ni siquiera pretenderlo.

Las cortinas de la ventana de enfrente se agitaban con docilidad, hondeándose al aire con el soplo del viento. A su lado, las sábanas estaban vacías. Frías.

Eso le pareció extraño, pues ella no solía levantarse tan pronto. Por si acaso, le echó un vistazo al reloj para comprobarlo.

Sí, todavía era pronto.

Remus se alzó y permaneció sentado un par de minutos en el colchón. Divagando.

Hacía dos días que Tonks se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Y como siempre, su estupidez y su sarta de complejos absurdos tenían la culpa de todo.

Quizá, cansada de aquella situación insufrible, se había despertado con el sol y se había marchado. Quizá sólo necesitaban estar separados un tiempo, reflexionar con el silencio. A veces, la soledad te hace entender más cosas que lo que consiguen muchos años de experiencia. Porque la soledad , aparte de condenada, es sabia.

Con un suspiro ahogado, Remus se puso en pie. Agarró el suéter que estaba encima de la silla y calmó con él los escalofríos vespertinos.

Ahora debería dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un buen café. Pero su cuerpo se detuvo al atravesar la puerta de la habitación.

Cierto aroma, y que, ciertamente, no pintaba nada bien, había asomado por su nariz acompañado de una ligera humareda. Súbitamente se temió lo peor.

- ¿Nymphadora?- preguntó en voz alta. Su andar era apresurado mientras se dirigía hacia donde provenía aquel olor desagradable.

Su aliento produjo una exhalación de alivio al entrar en la cocina. Ella estaba allí: cafetera en mano y delantal mal colocado. Y para animar estaba la tostadora que Ted les había regalado meses atrás; completamente churruscada, claro está.

- Nymphadora¿qué…?

- Yo sólo quería prepararme el desayuno- se defendió ella, como si hubiera sido víctima de una broma pesada- Pero esa _testadura _no sirve para nada. Esto me pasa por hacerle caso a mi padre.

Remus profirió una sonrisa. Una gran piedra acababa de deshacerse en su estómago; Tonks no se había ido, seguía allí.

- Se le llama tostadora, cariño- se acercó a ella y la asió por la cintura. Su piel desprendía un agradable olor a café- Y sirve para tostar el pan.

- De acuerdo, señor sabelotodo- arrugó ligeramente el ceño y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla sin afeitar. Luego alzó la cafetera y también sonrió- Pero el café creo que me ha quedado bien. ¿Qué tal si desayunamos juntos?

Remus la miró por largo rato. Luego le puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y le depositó un breve beso en los labios.

- Creo que con esto ya tengo suficiente- añadió.

**Fin. **

**N/A: Un drabble sin muchos quebraderos de cabeza, como podéis ver :D **

**Muchísimas garcias a todos aquellos que dejaron su valiosísima opinión. Espero recibir comentarios también en este mini-capítulo, son muy útiles para mejorar y continuar :) **

**¡Besos y gracias por leer! **

**:JKRanIV:**


End file.
